User blog:JuniperTheSkyWing/good boyes
no its not for this wiki Please note that GemWing applications are currently closed. tribe design + fancy banner table thing =Rules= You may create normal GemWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a GemWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Ambassador (or any other government figure) *Animus *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= GemWings are short, sturdy dragons with three horns: two large ones that curl like those of a ram, and a small one on their forehead that curves back only slightly. They have somewhat wide snouts, but they are narrower than those of a MudWing's, tipped with a beak-like guard similar to a NightWing's. Their tails are thick, and tipped with a diamond-shaped spade that shines like crystal. GemWings can see in exceptionally low light levels, and their tail spades can emit light. GemWings are sexually dimorphic, meaning that there is variation between males and females. Female GemWings are on average smaller than males, and their crystal spades are thinner and longer. Male GemWings are larger and more muscular, with thicker and shorter spades. It is more common for females to be born without their forehead horn, but is still extremely rare. GemWings come mainly in reds, pinks, and purples, with yellows, oranges, blues and greens being rarer. Black and white GemWings are extremely rare, and are believed to have a higher chance of being born with animus magic. All GemWings are naturally iridescent, and when their highly reflective scales hit the sunlight they shine in several different colors. Their eyes can be any color except pure white or pure black, and heterochromia is quite common. The color of their tail spade matches their irises exactly, with heterochromic dragons having the color split in half. =Abilities= GemWings are natural diggers, built to burrow through the ground with force. Their exceptionally hard horns and thick, toughened claws are excellent for smashing through stone. Though they fiercely slam through stone with their horns, their claws are made specifically for delicately extracting gemstones gently from the earth. They are also able to direct and focus light with the translucent spades on their tails, creating laser-like beams that can melt through stone, metal, and even flesh. Older, more experienced GemWings are able to manipulate this light into shapes, as well as a form close to that of a physical object. =Naming= GemWings are named after minerals and gemstones, typically matching the coloration of their eyes and tail spades. =Combat= Add Training Add Military Branches Add The Light Wing Add The Stealth Wing Add The Tunnelers Add =History= Add =Architecture= Add =Territory= Add Landmarks uwu Add Settlements uwu Add =Education= Add =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Queen Emerald =Culture= Add =Religion= Add =Diet= Add =Traditions= uwu Add =Holidays= uwu Add =Intertribal Affairs= Add =Stereotypical GemWing= Add =Hobbies= Add =Government= The GemWing government is a standard monarchy, like the Pyrrhian tribes. A queen and occasionally a king rule over the masses, Queen Add Succession Add =Significant Members= uwu Add uwu x2 Add Ambassadors *Add =Gallery= Add Category:Blog posts